Discipline
by Renaichi-kun
Summary: Fairy Tail High is nothing but a prison to Natsu, he always disappoints the teachers and the fact that he falls asleep during class isn't helping him. Always getting into detention, the school hire a new teacher, Gray Fullbuster had tamed many wild students. Will he be able to discipline Natsu? And also can Gray make Natsu his? Warning: BxB, Yaoi, StudentxTeacher. Gratsu!
1. Chapter 1

**Tada! Requested story for noah13...I like your idea, I can't believe I actually didn't think of that, but I hope you like this!**

**Yours Truly,**

**0.o Natsu o.0**

**Warning: This is boys love.**

**GRATSU!**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel is simply bored.

He would rather go outside, take a stroll, and hang out with his friends than to seat inside his classroom, listen to the teacher and scribble useless notes. In all reality to him, school is a prison, always will and always will be. Plus, there's barely anything happening. Natsu sat at his desk looking at the teacher with a scowling face. People this days really loved to hire old people as teachers, seriously this is the 21st Century! Aren't this people nuts?

Who cares about a dead person saving a dumb nation? Even well-educated teachers teach useless crap. It's the past man! Move on. Can you even apply History in real life? People around the world are just plainly stupid and that's that. Period.

Natsu sighed and put down his pen. If he were lucky, someday he would create a pen that would be so comfortable that no students or anyone would complain how painful their wrists are when writing? Why write? Just Type. Key word? 'If'. Well Natsu Dragneel wasn't the luckiest man on Earth, sure he isn't that smart and he's an idiot (according to his friends) but at least he can pass all his subjects, well barely.

Natsu's head banged on the table, his head hurt so bad from all that thinking, so bad it hurt that he'll be in a mental hospital if this didn't stop. He hated thinking to much, he wants things easy and not extremely complicated. Natsu stared at his classmates, and what really creeps him out is that girls kept flirting with him, even when the teacher is spouting nonsense. Natsu once again banged his head in annoyance.

"Mr. Dragneel!" called the teacher.

Natsu jumped out of surprise as the teacher called his name, he didn't even realize he fell asleep, he looked down on his arms and saw saliva dripping from his mouth. Natsu quickly wiped them away and he heard the girls in class giggled. "Yes?"

"Would you mind, since it's obvious that you've been listening, tell me what you've learned and summarize what I have discussed."

_Shit._

His mind was blank, and literally the next thing he knew he was being reprimanded about sleeping in class. **Great** this spells something... and guess what? D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N. You got that right and that wasn't the only one, he's going to get punished by Erza **later. **Just thinking about that she-devil sent shivers down his spine, boy, he wanted so badly to lock himself in the detention room than to get punished by her.

Natsu walked the hallway on his way to detention, he didn't really need to ask directions because..let's just say that he has been there a million times since he was still new. Sometimes he gets detention twice a day or even thrice!.

Along the way he bumped into somebody and he fell. "What the hell! What where you're go-" his sentence was cut when he saw a person maybe in his 20s looking down at him with a glare, Natsu took note of his appearance, raven hair, dark blue cobalt eyes, toned body and pale skin. Natsu rubbed his butt and stood up and glared back. The person seemed only walk closer an glared harder. "Excuse me..but you were the one who bumped into me." Natsu calmed down and rubbed his pink hair. "Sorry, I'll be on my way now." but before he could walk out the person turned him around.

"Why is your hair pink? are you girly?"

Natsu of all people would be called girly?! Hell No! Seriously was this guy blind? it's a natural. He's not the only person on Earth who has pink hair right? Natsu really wanted to punch the guy n the face.

"No."

And with that he turned around and walked rapidly, but was pulled back because the bastard pulled his scarf. No one touches his scarf! and that was the final blow the moment he turne back a punched him, but the teacher caught his fist and smirked.

"What's your problem?"

"How dare you touch my scarf! It was from Igneel!"

But the asshole's smirk didn't even disappear, it widened.

" Such a disrespectful student."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Gray Fullbuster, newly-hired teacher of this school."

_What. The. Fuck._ Natsu was pale as a sheet of paper, This jerk is a teacher! He was dead, so dead. Gray-sensei only smirked at him and said, "And I'm in charge of disciplining you, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

Gray Fullbuster, age 21, a newly-hired teacher in Fairy Tail High. Rumored to tame the wildest beasts (students), is currently sitting on his desk in the detention room with a smirk to his face watching a certain pinkette with a scowl and glaring daggers at him.

"So mind telling me why were you sleeping in class?"

" I was bored as hell, I didn't even realized I was sleeping until the teacher called my attention and Tada! Detention, another prison."

"It's that so? Then I want you to do this." Gray-sensei walked over to Natsu and handed him a piece of paper with the instruction:

_"Write everything about yourself"_

What was he 10? Please teacher still do this to students who are in Senior High already? Man, was this teacher crazier than the others. Natsu humped back and nodded his head, and you could clearly see the twitch in his eyebrow as a sign of annoyance.

"Oh and one more thing before you leave, you're going to have private classes from this day on, you won't have any classmates, your attention will only be focused on me, in that way I can easily monitor you. This will go on until you graduate, and don't worry I have the principal's approval." The jer teacher had the guts to smile at him.

Natsu Dragneel, age 19, a student in Fairy Tail High. The most stubborn student there is and popular you can say, but easily gets bored and falls asleep in class is currently begging Erza Scarlet for mercy.

"Please Erza have mercy, I didn't mean to sleep I just did" screamed for the tenth time.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to keep disappointing the teachers?" and another scream came from Natsu and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**So Tell Me was it any good?**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I thank all of you for your reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Yours Truly,**

**0.o Natsu o.0**

**Warning : Boys Love**

* * *

He feels like shit.

Not only was he alone in a room with a teacher, but he also needs to write everything about himself. And the teacher's smirk isn't helping. Why does the hell he feels intimidated?! Natsu scribbled something on the evil piece of paper before him, how many papers did he waste on writing such thing? He isn't a fan of writing and boom! Natsu's made a record of writing a hundred scrap papers.

And the sensei, Gray Fullbuster kept chuckling while he was pulling his hair out of frustration and disappointment.

"What are you looking at?"

And the teacher only played with his pen. The nerve! If he wasn't a teacher and glares could kill, Natsu would've been in jail for killing him. The teacher approached him and sat beside him.

"Nothing, it's just that you're very interesting. I've never encountered a student like you before."

Natsu faced the teacher with a scowl, but soon was replaced by a look of amusement because he could clearly see the face of his teacher, he was handsome, **very handsome. **What the hell was he thinking?! He felt his face heating up and looked away in effort of hiding it.

"Is that so? Well I've never met a teacher who can be such an ass."

Gray only sat closer to him and lay his hand on the table and he kept staring at Natsu.

"You know what you look cute."

Natsu wasn't blushing, he was defnitely **not**.

"You're even cuter when you blush."

"Don't call me cute. I am definitely not cute!"

Gray laughed. And Natsu couldn't help but laugh too.

"You better finish that."

" I can't! I am not good at writing and I don't know even how to start!"

Gray smiled at him, held his hand with the pen. "Then I'll help you."

Natsu couldn't help but smile too, and the blush on his face really matched him and even made him cuter.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster was simply amazed, why you ask?

According to the paper Natsu had submitted was simply unique, Natsu was unique in many different ways and the way he likes fire and dragons is very very unsual for a grown teenager. He had a cat named Happy with an unsual blue for a hair color, Gray even asked Natsu if he was joking because a blue cat doesn't exist but Natsu insisted. Natsu had a fiery personality, but in the inside he was kind of feminine, (according to Gray) because of his spiky pink hair! Come on you don't see a man with pink hair everyday, it's extremely rare. One thing Natsu loves food, no wonder he was kind of chibby but a very cute on though.

Natsu also never knew of his real parents, he was adopted by a guy named Igneel, but soon after he disappeared with no trace. Natsu used to love going to school and ever since Igneel disappeared Natsu lacked the motivation.

To Gray, Natsu was like a tiger cub, a person with a fiery personality but is cute and very cute at that, and his pink hair really suits him.

XXX

It was lunch time and of course Natsu was at the cafeteria with his friends, mainly Erza Scarlet and her boyfriend Jellal Fernandez, Lucy and her boyfriend Loke/ Leo.

"Ne Natsu, Why didn't I see you in class?" asked Lucy. Natsu was definitely shivering as he felt Erza's menacing aura radiating.

"She's right Natsu, I also didn't see you a while ago, you're not cutting classes, aarree you?" There's definitely going to be a funeral for Natsu Dragneel, cause of death? Erza Scarlet.

"Sweetie relax, I'm sure Natsu isn't cutting clases, let's hear him out" Erza calmed down and nodded her head. Thank the Gods they made Jellal Fernandez to soothe the ever she-devil, seriously how did he fall inlove with someone like her? Scary.

"You're in good luck today Natsu, Jellal's here." Loke said out of the blue, and Natsu really can't help but think why Lucy would ever date a flirt like him?

Natsu sighed, inhaled and exhaled. And...

"Guys you see, I'm having private classes from now on."

"..."

Questions will start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"What did you do?!"

"Why?!"

"When did it happen?"

"When will it end?"

etc. etc. etc.

And Natsu could hear girls crying in despair.

" You see guys...They hired someone new and he's name- "

"is Gray Fullbuster." Natsu's friends looked up to see a guy who has raven hair and blue eyes in a teacher's uniform.

"Who are you?" his friends all said in unison.

"Natsu will you introduce me to your friends?"

"R-right." Natsu stuttered, seriously why does the teacher need to pop up out of nowhere.."Guys this is Gray. My private teacher and mentor. And he's in charge of-"

"Disciplining Natsu." Gray cut in.

Natsu sure was irritated he wanted to left out that part and the stupid ass teacher just needs to ruin it. Natsu's friends burst into laughter, and some girls were crying even more. Creepy. Natsu glared at his teacher hard.

"Why do you need to cut in? Ice prick-sensei."

The students laughed even more, the teacher glared for a moment but was replaced by a grin.

"Oh..then you need to work on your respect. Flame-brain."

Natsu stood up and noticed that his teacher was a few inches taller and he didn't mind, he smirked at his teacher. Taking it as a challenge.

"Oh, my bad sensei. I don't know you were this strict."

The bell rang and all of the students went back to their classes but Natsu and Gray stayed there, after a few moments Gray's smirked even wider.

"Oh.. I'll show just how strict I am, you need some sort of punishment for disrespect."

Just as Natsu was about to protest and curse at the teacher, his wrist was pulled and he found himself locked in a hidden classroom with his teacher.

Gray's eyes deepened and showed an emotion unbeknownst to him, it was really scary and creepy, and it really sent shivers down his spine. Gray's smirk didn't vanish, but this time this smirk was different from any other, and it made him nervous.

"Punishment Time."

Natsu gulped. And the next thing happened was really a surprise!

And soon a not so manly scream was heard all over the campus.

* * *

**Ok. Can anyone guess what will happen next? **

**Find out next chapter!**

**Please I need your reviews, favorites, and follows. :)**

**Oh Natsu is the uke here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok..I'm so so so very...sorry for not updating! You see I got addicted to new animes and I guess I chose the time to watch than to write! But still I thank all of you for your reviews and favs.  
**

**-0.o Natsu o.0**

* * *

He can't believe this, he just **can't.**

Sitting inside a hidden classroom with your badass of a teacher is definitely **not** normal, especially with a pair of pink cat ears on your head, and an incredibly moving pink tail attached to your but.

Gray Fullbuster held his phone up, looking at the different pictures he had taken. His never-ending smirk even made Natsu glare more daggers at him.

He feels humiliated, embarassed, **harrassed**.

Gray's smirk grew wider seeing the red-flushed face of the pinkette, showing off his phone to Natsu to tease him.

"Pinky, I never knew it suited you so well!"

"Shut up! Who would do this to a student! It's definitely harrassment!"

"Really, the more you say that the more I won't get those things off of you, this is punishment after all."

"Well it's definitely the stupidest of them all!"

"Oh look! The tail is moving again and the ears twitched!"

Natsu is really pissed right now! He doesn't even know how the hell did his teacher get this things.. one minute he was trapped by his teacher against the wall and the next thing that happened was ... a pair of pink ears and a tail definitely surprised him and literally he screamed bloody murder.

"I hate you so much!"

"That hurts my feelings"

Gray suddenly sat next to him and looked at him inspecting every inch and that made Natsu blush even harder.

Gray faced Natsu with a serious expression and...

"I'm sorry..pinky"

Natsu turned around and faced the bastard of a teacher of his and glared

"Is that all you have to say.."

"Naahh.. I'm just saying it in advance."

"Why?"

Gray stood up and stayed away from Natsu from the farthest distance he could ever go. He stopped infront of the door and looked at Natsu dead serious.

"I can't get them off...they're stuck."

With that said. He ran off.

It took Natsu a few damn minutes before he finally realized, he blinked and blnked before...

"WHAT!?"

"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

A murderous intent came upon him and started to chase off his horrible teacher.. of course he made sure to cover up his neko outfit.

* * *

The next day, Gray Fullbuster didn't show up having said that he was sick and almost died of bloodloss. Natsu Dragneel was also said to be absent from class due to the fact that he was also sick and that his head and but hurt.

* * *

There at Gray's home, Natsu and Gray sat. The aura around them could kill any mosquitoes and any living things that may come and disturb them.

"You're damn lucky you had such a strong head, ice princess."

Gray touched his head where Natsu had been hitting him with any furniture he found yesterday, luckily his head was strong, if not then he would've died a moment ago and Natsu would be imprisoned for murdering a teacher.

"I should've killed you"

Natsu swore he should kill his teacher thanks to his so called "punishment" it took damn 3 HOURS to remove them along with pulling his hair out and dragging his but to get them off, of course he punched kicked his teacher without any fear at all. After all the asshole deserved it. Natsu placed the ice pack down and glared more daggers at his teacher.

Gray sensed the death aura and scowled, he looked at Natsu to see what he was doing but suddenly he felt shivers creeping from every inch of his body the moment he looked at him and in all honesty regret it. To ease the despairing aura he smiled...**_sweetly_**.

"Aww.. but who will teach ya then? ..I don't plan on dying yet...I like to teach you more.."

"That smile and smug on your face makes me want to kill you more."

Gray swear that he imagined a giant Natsu with a knife on his hand. And he could feel his spirit leaving his body, but after that...Natsu...blushed?

"Anyway...don't call your teacher names...I'm definitely not a princess."

Natsu's blush disappeared and replaced by a challenging look.

"Really?...how about ice queen, popsicle, ice prick and...HENTAI!"

Natsu quickly stood up and turned his back away from Gray, but Gray still noticed the big red blush return on Natsu's face, thinking what had happened to him he stood up but was pushed away hard.

"D-don't t-touch me!... HENTAI! HENTAI! PERVERT!"

"What's the matter with you? You're acting like a princess"

"BEFORE YOU SAY THAT WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

And with that he realized he had stripped his clothes without his knowledge again. After putting his clothes on again and secured them again he faced Natsu again.

"You can turn your back now."

Natsu nodded his head and faced at Gray with a blush still on his face and Gray really found it..._**adorable**_, **_cute_**, and **_pretty_**.

"I didn't know you were a s-s-stripper...WHO STRIIPS INFRONT OF HIS STUDENT ANYWAY!?"

"Hey it's not that I'm doing it on purpose! It's a H-A-B-I-T"

"Save it for the police, I'm calling them"

"W-w-wait...I'm telling the truth"

Natsu stood up and hurried to get his phone and when he was about to dial it Gray ran to him to and both male stumbled and tripped.

The first thing Natsu saw after he tripped is that he saw his teacher's face above him, and immediately he blushed again, seriously ever since his teacher came he became more and more a blushy mess every time his teacher is near and he needs a doctor for it or some medicine because it's getting out of hand.

Gray was surprised beneath him was Natsu, Gray realized that Natsu blushed again and didn't look at him, and when Natsu was about to dial the phone again he snatched it and threw the phone away.

"H-hey...This is another crime mister! now get off of me!"

Gray just can't help it, for the first time, Natsu was so near to him, he could definitely tell that Natsu was just perfect for him, a perfect student, a perfect..._something._

Natsu could bare to wiggle his way anymor, the position was just too embarassing and awkward. Then suddenly he looked at his teacher, in all his life he could really tell that his teacher was the handsomest man he had ever seen, how cool and deep his eyes were, how his raven hair flowed with its shine...it was amazing and the urge to call the police washed away.

Gray leaned down closer...and closer...

Natsu didn't resist... as he could feel his teacher's breath ghosting over him...his eyes were on his teacher's lips.

until...

* * *

**MUAHHH! I'm evil! Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can and probably don't procastinate in making this story..I'm stupid for laughing at my own story ...cause...I think it's fun!  
**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**-0.o Natsu o.0**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off... I'm really really really sorry for not updating for like...forever. I've been really busy lately and when I got the time I chose to either rest or watch.. I'm sad because most of the animes I've been watching are drawing into a close...**

**I've been obsessed with Kuroko no Basket lately... and Boom! I fell inlove with the Akakuro pairing... They're just soooooo cute!**

**Forgive my fangirling hehehe...**

**Enjoy!**

**\- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters**

* * *

Natsu felt wet and warm lips cover his own.

There are probably a million emotions swirling inside him right now, oh how he wanted more of those lips, so _warm, _so _tender, _so _**delicious**_.

There was a mixture of, content, longing, happiness, and other emotions all at once, as he stood still thinking...

_This is wrong... I can't, I don't want to... it feels wrong and at the same time right... What's wrong with me? I can't get this fluffy feeling... What do you call this feeling? i don't want it.. At the same time I yearn for it._

_**Love. **_

Gray slowly pulled back. Pure shock covered his face, he wasn't supposed to do this nonetheless a freaking student! His student! He was suposed to control himself. But it was his first time feeling this way, How can this particular student make him feel this way? He had seen disciplined students but none of them ever made him feel something so... what was the word?

"I'm s-sorry, Natsu"

Gray stood up, then there was ...**blood**.

*PUNCH*

"H-H-H-How CAN YOU DO THAT!" yelled the pinkette wiping his mouth of the kiss he recieved earlier, his cheeks painted red and flushed.

"Congratulations! Ice- bastard! You are now the most renowned **Pervert. Hentai. **In the whole wild world."

"What are you?! a homo?! Can't you see with your eyes that I'm a boy here?! A FREAKING BOY!"

Gray looked at Natsu's reaction and instead of defending himself he found it amusing.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me... How can you say all those things when your face is a blushing mess."

"..." Natsu couldn't even mutter a single word, he touched his face and it was burning hot. **the nerve.**

" What now... you're speechless? Don't tell me you didn't like it it's clearly written all over your face"

"That was my first...kiss"

Gray burst out laughing, and was instantly, automatically, kicked by one Natsu Dragneel.

"Owieeeee...That's my..."

"You deserve it. Sensei." Natsu said with a clear mocking tone.

"W-well... I-I didn't know you c-cared about...a f-first k-kiss." Seriously, with the overwhelming pain he got from the student of his, even constructing and prouncing a sentence was very very hard. He was supposed to be the teacher.

Gray stood up, walked over to Natsu and smirked.

"You know Natsu... Physical abuse against the teacher is clearly against the rules." Gray said, and you could feel the aura of evil attempt radiating all over.

Natsu was dead. He felt shivers down his spine and tried to mantain a good posture, acting all tough, even though even he was scared.

Gray noticing every moment of it grinned.

_Dear God, Please punish my teacher and make him suffer. Oh and I'm in need of your help right now._

" Let another punishment begin." Gray said clapping his hands...but before he could get to the main part.

"Now now Nats-."

He ran away.

_Father in heaven, please let me deliver my punishment to my student._

* * *

Natsu tired. Like very very tired, it's already enough that he was punished once but the second one was much much more harsher, guess what it was..

Cleaning his sensei's house... scratch that. Cleaning the bastard, freaking sensei of his, wearing a maid uniform. He honestly didn't know how the hell what the hell and fuck it all did his teacher of his get a freaking maid uniform! One more thing it totally was just about his size. Gray Fullbuster definitely needs to go to the eye doctor, to get his eyes checked... Natsu Dragneel was.. and **is** a **man. **Maybe Gray Fullbuster caught a very very rare disease of not being to distinguish a girl and a boy.

Natsu cleaned every mess. How on Earth can Gray Fullbuster live in such a mess... his room stinks, his clothes are everywhere, there are a lot of dirty dishes, leftovers, and even he doesn't know to distinguish which ones are clean and which ones are dirty. **God**.

Gray Fullbuster was technically amazed, it was hard enough to make the pinkette wear a maid uniform, oh about that uniform he bought it... stole it actually from none other than the theatre club. He really thought about if it will suit Natsu and by luck it really suit the pinkette. His smirk couldn't get more wider. He's been watching Natsu fume around, and boy, Natsu will make a formidable and good wife. Seeing Natsu's underwear already made Gray blush and make blood run down his nose. Just how many times did he get hurt because of this student?

It doesn't matter. He likes this student, he's unique, and that's what makes him so interesting.

"Are you done yet?... I'm getting hungry here~" Gray whined.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. _**Gray**_. Can't you see that I'm busy doing my oh so unfair punishment here cleaning your god damn room.. ehhmm.. apartment." Natsu shouted.

"And why and what the hell are you looking at?!, there's blood running down your nose."

Gray didn't hear a single word from Natsu as he saw that round ass Natsu has covered only by his..._panties_. He was woken up by a voice of heaven then he realized what Natsu just said and he wiped off the blood running down from his nose for the second time.

Natsu wondered Gray didn't even reply, then he realized.

Natsu threw a chair right at Gray's head.

"OW! The hell Natsu! I was in the middle of seeing-"

"Seeing _**what exactly**_" Natsu's tone made Gray feel the freaking god damn nerves of his ran wild. and what's worse Natsu was smiling an evil grin, and he was holding a knife.

Shit.

Gray ran around running away from the now evil maid that was chasing him with a god freaking knife! He was practically being chased by a murderer.

"Gray-sensei, Master Gray, please let me have you so I can cook you and feed your flesh to the dogs~" Natsu sang while chasing Gray.

"Ah..ah on second thoughts I would rather ran away.." and the chase between Master and Maid began.

* * *

He didn't know why but he was happy with Gray being there, even though it was his teacher and yes he hates most of his teachers but Gray was different, not only does he make Natsu understand things and lessons and pointing out the importance of those things, he treats him as an equal without level of authority like friends, best friends.

With Gray, he can be himself, laugh with the teacher, punish him for being perverted, and well learn many things from him.

Something new crept inside him. And he was yet to discover it.

* * *

Gray can't be more amazed, astounded.. He liked Natsu's true colors his attitude, not caring whether he was a teacher or not, he treats him as an equal and at the same time instead of being polite and respectful, Natsu treated him miserably unlike his previous students, yes the students were wild but once they saw him coming they behaved and changed their personalities completely. But Natsu, he didn't let go of his attitude yes he learned but he did not change.

And that was what he liked about him.

He'll never ever let go of a student like this. Not ever.

It was a lifetime chance that he found someone like this.

* * *

The dining area was filled with talking and laughing between student and teacher, Natsu now tending the wounds of one Gray Fullbuster because of many cuts around, while he served dinner. And of course Gray Fullbuster felt like heaven.

There was a knock on the door, both of them stopped their actions, Natsu opened the door.

All color drained and he became pale white.

* * *

**hmmm.. I wonder what'll happen.. anyways I really really really need your reviews and faves... It gets me going and inspired.. maybe soon I'll write an AKakuro pairing.. that'll be interesting...**

**Until Next Time!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Minna-san! I finally have someone to collaborate with and of course thanks to her I can finally get this story going!  
**

**Thank you very much disgurlruvs for helping me continue this story and I hope we could do better in future chapters!**

**0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Warning: BL, bad language**

* * *

Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna's sister has appeared.

Natsu can no longer think straight, he was rattling his head right now of what's truly happening..

First, He was in a** maid**'s suit.

Second, he has been found at a teacher's house and appeared to be _enjoying_ himself with his perverted teacher.

and lastly, his former teacher is standing right in front of him wearing a very innocent smile... to Natsu's point of view is reeking of evilness!

Then, he realized that he should be hiding his identity. One, because he knew this person, two, it's embarassing to see him like this, and three, he was in a MAID's outfit! which the ice bastard teacher prefer laughing silently from behind.

Unfortunately his silent ramblings took too long and their guest finally decided to make presence of herself.

Mira seemed to ignore him and looked directly at Gray.

"Why this is sudden. Are you here for tutoring Natsu?"

Natsu flinched at her voice and looked down shamefully at his feet. She didn't even address his appearance! He whined silently before finally looking his former teacher in the eye.

"Hi Ms. Strauss…"

"No need for the formalities outside of school Natsu. But may I come in?"

He stumbled over his feet but eventually scooted out of the way as Mirajane smiled sweetly at him and headed towards the dining room. Natsu pouted at the back of her hourglass figure and shut the door silently. Now he was being treated like a servant by others too!

He followed her to the room, glaring at the floor. She was one of the teachers who gave him detention almost everyday. She had a sweet demeanor at first, but she has the most frightening side anyone could ever witness. Other than Erza, of course. Natsu was sure that when Erza was an adult, she would follow in Mira's footsteps.

Now that was scary.

Shiver.

He could practically see an evil Erza and an evil Mirajane working together to torture him. Which he should really diminish the thought... So if Erza and Mira would become the villain...

Gray would be his shining and shimmering knight in armor fighting them to rescue him..

What?

Why the hell would he dream of his perverted, ice bastard teacher.. to be his knight.. and why the hell can he imagine him right now smiling at him and out of no where sparkles and colorful bubbles begin to appear?...

Hey.. When did the background became pink?

Oh no.

Anyways, how did she even know where she was heading? The stupid pervert was being quiet for once, which was kinda suprising, and she was even heading to the dining room as if she's been here before.

He turned the corner to find the two chatting already as if they were the best of friends. Mira took the liberty to take a seat from across of Gray and was laughing the most beautiful jingle any human being would ever hear. She would literally and figuratively be the most perfect woman if she wasn't so scary.

Just as Natsu finished that thought he saw Mira lean closer to Gray and Gray smiled at her.

Can't really help it, from the looks of it, Gray was a very handsome man, of course he most likely to be a womanizer..and they really look good to be together...

So why did he feel pain in his chest?

Either they were really good friends or something was happening right before his eyes which he wasn't aware of. Mira laughed again when Gray whined about something. Natsu tightened his grip on his skirt as he felt anger rush through him. Did the dumb pervert forget about him?!

Who could he blame anyway... he's a student. Gray's a teacher. There should have been no further relationship from that.

He stood against the wall waiting for when the idiot would finally turn to speak to him. He felt a bit intimidated as Mira took Gray's attention away from him the second she entered his apartment. Natsu bit his lip, wondering if he should stay any longer. He lowered his gaze to find the frilly skirt blocking his view.

Instead of awkwardly standing in the corner Natsu turned and stomped away. He felt humiliated as he looked over his clothing. He knew it! He knew that Gray was just teasing and embarassing him. He wouldn't be so surprised when out of no where he could here rumors about him being a playboy because actually he really is a playboy!

But he gave him a chance. He thought that Gray was different. He thought that he could actually see his struggle in school. He was wrong, it was all a joke to the idiot after all! And Natsu witnessing him being all mushy with his stunning former-teacher was proof of it.

Snatching his uniform from the couch, he ripped off the suit and roughly pulled on the clothes. They are both guys anyways. It wouldn't have ever worked out. Gray was just an over-confident jackass of a teacher.

Roughly throwing his backpack over his shoulder, Natsu stomped his way over to the front door. Dismissing the thought of even saying goodbye to both of his teachers. He was such an idiot for even trying this thing out.

Just as he reached for the doorknob, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Natsu violently turned in anger only for it to surge as he saw his liar of a teacher.. which he probably assumed.. this was things you should not be assuming.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done with the punsihment yet..pinky"

The fricking nerve. Calm down. Calm down.

Natsu wriggled his shoulder free of the hold as he glared up at Gray, "I'm leaving! I already cleaned your disgusting apartment, so I don't see why I can't leave. I already completed your creepy punishment!"

Gray grabbed his shoulder again when he turned to leave, "But that doesn't explain why you're so angry. You deserved your punishment so I won't take it back."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him. Did he really think that he was dumb enough to not notice what was happening, "I'm not as stupid as you think I am!"  
Gray's eyebrows furrowed and Natsu winced when he saw concern in his deep blue eyes. "Natsu-"

"No! I'm done! See you tomorrow in Class! Ice prick Sensei!"

Who does he think he is? He can't just mess with him and then show that face! He isn't allowed to, "You are such a fake! Who puts another man in a dress! Putting that cat crap on me was enough, but rip out my pride won't you! You are so-!"

He was really boiling in anger now.. not only was he angry at Gray... hard to admit he was also angry at himself for being so stupid to reluctantly believe Gray and trust him. Avoiding Gray's gaze and to speak further he hurriedly turned around and ..

Gray tripped Natsu into the door. He tangled his fingers in the pink locks and pushed his head to his to mash their lips together roughly. Gray ignored Natsu's struggles as he dominated the kiss until Natsu was left to gasp for breath. Once he felt Natsu lean on him for support, he pulled away from the addicting lips only to kiss his forehead.

He pulled the boy close and rested his chin on his head.

"You look cute when you're angry.. pinky?"

And he rewarded with a resounding punch to the stomach.

How could Gray just do that to him! does this mean Gray has feelings for him? or did he use that to tease him just yet again?

"Y-you're h-hurting, ..w-what's up-p?"

Gray said while enduring the pain to his stomach.. seriously this student of his was a surprise.. after he kissed the pinkette why the would the said student punch him? Normally, when a guy kisses a girl, after the girl was angy, the girl will cry in surprise and begins to ask questions... situations when the girl punches the man would be very very rare...

Well, Natsu isn't a girl... he was a man.

He looks like a girl though.

Smack!

Did he said that outloud?

He paid no attention to it and hugged Natsu... which Natsu didn't protest to.. Success!

Natsu buried his face in Gray's shirt. His heart throbbed and he was just so confused.

Did Gray only do that because he looked like a girl which he heard from his teacher. He didn't understand why after all the beatings Gray recieved from him he hugged him. It was warm and very comforting. He even didn't understand his own feelings! He should really like really let go of Gray now.

So why the hell is his body not moving? Why of all times did his body fail to obey it's master's commands?

Giving up on that he hugged Gray back.

"…What kind of a teacher kisses their student…?" He mumbled into Gray's chest.

Gray stroked Natsu's hair, He was crying inside because of pure happiness. Finally a cute and innocent and **incredibly cute** Natsu is hugging him! which he thanked the Gods out there that he didn't recieve another beating.. finding the right tone for the mood he said

"I'm not your teacher here. I'm just another guy right now, so as a h*** male I'm allowed to do whatever I may desire."

"But- exactly! You are a guy- I am a guy. I don't understand what you are trying to do… I saw how close you were being with Mira… If you're just playing with me, tell me now. I can take it!" Gray blinked in shock, Natsu's voice was trembling and he sounded desperate for some reason.

He pulled away slightly from the embrace to look down at the distraught male. Natsu slowly looked up into his eyes, frustration apparent on his face, "I just don't get you!"

Adoring Natsu's beauty, Gray cupped Natsu's cheek, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb. He can't deny that Natsu's pretty much very beautiful and handsome at the same time, how the blush on his cheeks were very evident, and his eyes are being teary at the moment and as if on a romantic movie the big full moon shone illuminating Natsu.

But as much as he looked beautiful, he didn't want Natsu to look sad, disregarding his previous thoughts he smiled, "I never knew how delicate you were." Before Natsu could speak, he continued, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't mind that we are both guys, all I care about is you. Mira is just a childhood friend of mine who stopped by to talk about work."

Work.

That's what they were talking about?

He must have been very very stupid.. and Gray even saw this part of him!

Natsu looked lost for a bit and he lowered his gaze. "It didn't look like you were discussing work…" he muttered.

Gray laughed as he has seen a side of Natsu that was very unique and cute for a guy. He pulled the boy into another hug, "You are confused, I get that. But I would like to have your trust, I'm not here to hurt you Natsu."

Natsu pulled away from the hug and turned away, pulling the door open. It just dawned on him that he had acted like a jealous schoolgirl in front of him. With a heavy blush he mumbled, "You'll have to do better than that then," and scurried out the door.  
Gray ran a hand through his raven hair with a sigh. He was definitely an interesting one.

Mira shuffled back to her chair from her corner just as Gray turned. A devious smile took up most of her face. Gratsu. There. That would be her next order of business. She giggled excitedly and ignored the confused expression Gray sent her.

* * *

**Again Thank You very much for your reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Review!**

**Fav!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay.. First and foremost I extremely apologize to readers for not updating for a very long time, reasons are my boyfriend got into an accident and was in a coma for the past few months, and after waking up this Christmas he didn't even remember.. It really hurts and no words can describe the pain... so after that I became depressed.. **

**Here's the next chapter**

**Yours Truly,  
**

**Renaichi-kun**

* * *

He was not going to class, _definitely_ **not**.

After all the embarrassing thins he went through last night, he wasn't even sure he could face Gray-Ice prick sensei.

Damn it.

Simply thinking of that guy had made his cheeks burn, which, is exactly why he had decided to ditch class and leave that pervert alone. He couldn't just waltz in that hell hole of a classroom and be with him. For a person like him to not express his feelings openly would be torture, so acting like nothing happened would be extremely hard.

He found himself on the field. Laying down on the grass beside a nearby tree, he thought of things that happened yesterday.

Sure Gray had said all those things but did he really mean them? Well Gray was handsome, as well as single, he could easily attract any woman he wishes to have. What if Gray only said those words to tease him and really reaaallly make a fool out of him? Well rumors did say he had disciplined many 'wild beasts' but did he actually use the same tactic and say those words?...

What. The. Hell.

So what he is actually acting like a love sick high school girl?

He wasn't even sure... if he loves Gray... wait .. WHAT?

He's a man dammit.

He honestly didn't have this kind of feeling before so why now?

Giving up he just laid down and let sleep take over him.

Not knowing someone was watching him intensely.

* * *

That...That. _**Natsu**_

How could Nastu not show up in any of his classes?! The fuck was going on, he didn't show up for a week. a goddamn_** week**_.

He had been worried sick all over, he had tried calling his friends Lucy, Erza, Jellal, and etc. etc. all they said that he was feeling sick and can't come to class, or that they hadn't seen him, he was hospitalized, he was traumatized, he got into an accident, he's apartment was burnt and he was pregnant. After asking hopelessly, he asked Mira.. which she said... He had a menstruation.

Menstruation my ass.

Natsu was a man, how can he have something like that?

And pregnant? He was a 100% percent sure Natsu was a total virgin. unless... a second version of Virgin Mary.

Honestly how can they make up excuses like that?

So it would be best if he would visit Natsu...

Apparently, his beloved student was not home.

And _GAAWWD!_ how stupid of him to even try to go to the hospital, the clinic and the diagnostics center, to check if Natsu was in such a bad situation, not to mention he even tried visiting the Magnolia's Mental Hospital in case Natsu really got crazy.

So the most logical answer was..

Natsu was avoiding him.

WHYYYYY?

Did he do something wrong? He really did mean those things he said to him, how he was cute and everything else...

He loves Natsu.

Fuck it all.

* * *

_NATSUUUUU!_

God she screams like a bitch.

_JUST FOR HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO AVOID HIM?!_

How the hell should I know?

"Lucy please just come up with another excuse and_ please_ with a reasonable one this time."

_Natsu I'm sorry but I had ran out of any available excuses, he's been worried about you and he even did such lengths to find you and check how you were doing._

Such lengths?

_Tell me again, just why are you avoiding him?_

I think I'm in love with him.. but he just can't say that outright right? He was a man! Just say it.

"I-I t-think I-I-'m i-in l-love w-with h-h-h-im"

Okay that didn't sound manly, and what's with the stuttering? That was embarrassing.

_**"Oh so that what it is"**_

Oh shit that didn't sound like Lucy at all.

**_"So Natsu as the Student Council President I had enough of your excuse and love sickness, you're a man say that to him outright, but not within school grounds.. I despise Public Display of Affection.. another is I can't tolerate anymore of your absences, you are not excused you'll be doing clean-up duty for the rest of the school year as punishment."_**

It was Erza Scarlet.

"Come on Erzaaa, just let me out of this one just once.. remember you went the same thing, you even refused to go to class because you didn't want to meet Jellal..talk about PDA you kissed in front of the whole audience.. and you were even the one who made up with the excuse I had been pregnant." The last one was mumbled but surely nothing can escape with Erza Scarlet

Now he feels a deathly shiver and evil presence all over a sudden..

**_"Fine.. but you really need to face him Natsu_**"

"Thanks"

* * *

Today was the day he plans on confessing and of course apologizing. After that long week he had already come up with the conclusion he was in love with Gray, he doesn't know why of all people did it have to be a guy, much worse his teacher. Life sure is surprising.

Picking up his needs and supplies he headed for his classroom.

Smiling and gathering his confidence he saw the person he's going to confess to. but..

He saw Gray.. with a blue haired girl, she was laughing, Gray was smiling. The girl kisses Gray.

Natsu ran away, tears welling up his eyes.

I'm a total** IDIOT**.

Now it really hurts.

.

.

.

.

_!OWWW!_

Running with no sense of direction was really not a good idea, drying up his tears which were already turning into a waterfall he turned to the person he had bumped into and luck was just not in his side today he bumped into Sting Eucliffe. The fucking prince freaking charming of this fucked up school.

Forget apologizing.

"Watch where you're going, punk"

Sting had the nerve to glare at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see there was a freaking light pole on my way, my bad." He said sarcastically

Then fucking asshole just had the nerve to laugh at him

Sting looks at him with a smirk

"Saying that while crying is very cute, Natsu"

Shit the pain was so overwhelming he still can't stop crying, fuck Gray, fuck them all.

"Look, I hate to break it to you but you're in the way I need to get outta here" now he sounds like a weakling

Surprisingly, Sting cupped his cheek while wearing a hurt expression and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Why are you crying?"

That's the question he was trying to avoid from being asked.

"It's none of your business and don't touch me"

He smacked the hand away and walked out but he was stopped in his tracks-

"It's because of that bastard isn't? The newbie sensei?"

He was left speechless.

"If it were me I would not have hurt you, just choose me Natsu"

He found him self frozen, as Sting fucking Eucliffe freaking kissed him. Shocked.

* * *

**So that's your long awaited chapter stay tuned.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok.. so I'm still alive! For not updating for so long, I have reasons. I went through a lot this year and I'm still trying to get over my depression. So here I am again! **

**I'll update as soon as I can Okay?..**

**Yours Truly,**

**Renaichi-kun**

* * *

He can't believe it.

He **doesn't** believe it.

_THAAAWWK!_

Before his mind can process anything he found his own body moving on its own and punched the '_oh so-called freaking prince charming_' of the school.' The shock that had filled his mind and body must have been so great that it has confused him in many different ways. Along those confusion where many emotions building up, just screaming to explode.

He heard a sound of clothes, and stared right at Sting fixing his clothes and wiping his face.

What he saw next was downright terrible.

He smiled. He fucking _**smiled**_.

"Yay! I finally got Natsu-san's Fist of Love!"

And the bastard had the** nerve** to laugh it off.

Where did the usual _"What The Hell!","Got a Problem?!","Ya picking a fight?!_" lines did this prick was so known for in this crappy school? And what's with the happy and cheery aura all of a sudden?! His eyes are freaking sparkling with admiration!

He feels so dumbfounded that he couldn't laugh.

Damn you.

"Now where did that come from?!, Is this some kind of a joke?! Well congrats buddy! I was fucking fooled! And how in the world did you get that idea? Me, Natsu Dragneel, _no-so-delinquent of fucking Fairy Tail High_ and a **man** to boot!, crying over an Ice-prick of a teacher?! And now you're saying to choose you?! What the hell does that mean?! Are you gay?! Cause you really look a damn puppy right now, you ass!"

After all that yelling things had quieted down. Silence filled the hallway and _GAWD_ after ranting out, he felt stupid, like really stupid he could die from embarrassed.

"..."

Wait ...

_someone's missing..._

Isn't this supposed to be the cliche scene where the main love interest would show up and protect the little princess from being stolen by the other along with the lines of _"S/He's mine got that?", "Don't freaking touch him/her?","Die!"_ and like a rivalry between love interests would happen?

Natsu turned his head from left to right, trailed the hallways and even concentrated to hear those lines.

Instead further silence filled the hallways again.

Fuck you Gray.

"..."

"..."

_Riiiiight Timing!..._. _I'm really going to be stolen here yaa knoowww!_

"..."

"..."

Still no such event happened.

Fuck those cliches. Fuck the love story books he read and the love movies he watched.

Right as if! he's not going to believe that! He wouldn't believe that! He doesn't need saving, and he isn't a princess!

He straightened up and faced Sting but the moment he opened his mouth to say another set of words, he was silenced by a single index finger pressed on his lips and Sting staring down at him, their faces a few inches away.

What he saw in Sting's eyes were unbelievably, hurt and sincerity.

"Listen to me Natsu."

_Gawd_, Sting's voice had a complete 180 degree turn from the brash and violent to a soft and gentle one. _Was this the technique he used to wooo and weee those girls he dated because it's fucking wooorking!_

"As much as it is unbelievable that I said those words. I truly meant them, being this school's prince charming was not by choice and believe me when I say, I had my eyes on you since the day I first saw you. I haven't touched a single girl I've dated despite the rumors, they were just my self-proclaimed girlfriends. It was nothing at first, but eventually I found myself falling for you."

**Eh?**

Sting suddenly cupped his cheek and raised it up to get a full view of his face.

"Stin-"

Natsu had tried to say something but suddenly he can't, the gentle aura a while ago had gone and changed by a terrifying aura, Natsu saw that Sting's eyes had change from those gentle eyes to a sadistic one. He suddenly felt terrified.

"And also know, I'm not planning to hand you over to anyone beside myself, I'm going to make you mine, Natsu. Look, you had stopped crying, I'm here see?"

That disgusting hand had slowly and gently rubbed his hair, he wanted to slap it away so bad but he can't move. Sting suddenly leaned down and whispered to his ear.

"I'm not giving you a choice. I'm ordering you to choose me Natsu. Cast those feelings you have for that bastard-sensei away. And better start developing ones for me."

Sting straightened up and let go of him and suddenly the whole terrifying aura gone replaced with the happy and cheery aura again, but this time he wasn't fooled, behind that mask is something he wouldn't want to see again. Sting smiled and kissed his forehead gently before pulling away.

"I love you, Natsu-saaan! You were cute in that maid outfit by the way!"

And Sting left with that unusual cheery and childish smile.

And Natsu was left there standing alone in the hallway, after Sting was finally out of his sight, the events that had happened suddenly were all clear to him.

"Ahaa..ahahaha...ahaahahaha.."

Nastu laughed tiredly and wondering by himself how the hell did he attract some psycho?!

Apparently he attracted a **guy** who is like a_** psycho**_ and that said** guy** was a **guy**, and the **guy** freaking _**kissed**_ him, and now he was feeling so fucked up right now because he suddenly realized what a blow that was to his man pride, because he was a **_sissy_** who couldn't move when he got _**molested**_ by not only **one guy** but **two guys**. The other one a _stripper_ and the other a _psycho._

Both had two things in common, they were **guys** and they were both **perverts**.

And both had said they loved/liked him.

_God do you hate me?_

Did I release some defected hormones that attracted the wrong gender? Am I gay magnet now?

Feeling so overwhelmed right now Natsu's legs gave out, he released a long sigh and covered his eyes.

I'm also at fault. I'm in love with a guy.

Sting's words kept ringing in his head.

_"I'm not giving you a choice. I'm ordering you to choose me Natsu. Cast those feelings you have for that bastard-sensei away. And better start developing ones for me."_

"Easier said than done, bastard."

* * *

He, Gray Fullbuster is feeling great annoyance.

This was certainly the worst day that had happened throughout his life. Scratch that. worst week.

Since the day that he had come into terms with his feelings with Natsu, he rushed out to find him wherever and whenever, and tell him his feelings and of course make out and finally have a very happy ending, and his forever would began. But as he is popular, attractive and smart, he had been put on hold by a blue haired girl named Juvia Lockser.

The girl's hobby? stalking him 24/7 ever since he had applied to Fairy Tail High.

He didn't realize it until the girl had suddenly appeared that day.

_A girl had walked right to him and grabbed his arm, being the respectful and gentleman that he is, he smiled. The girl suddenly giggled, and he found how uncomfortable he is feeling, he needed to find Natsu right now, and this girl was in the way!_

_"Waahhh Gray-sama's smile is really cute!"_

_The squeal had hurt his ears and what's worse the bitch had the nerve to kiss him._

_Gray suddenly had the urge to roll his eyes and kill this woman but still maintained the smile he had._

_"Thank You. But it isn't right for a student to kiss a teacher"_

_He was going to tell that he was busy and needed to go but the girl just wouldn't let go of him.._

_"Moah.. Gray-sama, don't go..I'll get lonelyyy"_

_As if bitch._

_"I'm sure you'll be alright"_

_"Gray-sama.. I'm Juvia, Juvia Lockser and Juvia loves Gray-sama!"_

_Annoying._

_He was about to say something and tell the girl to fuck off but he saw the devilish smile the girl had. And she said silently to him._

_"Juvia knows Gray-sama loves Natsu-san. And the things that happened at your house"_

_Oh Fuck he got himself a stalker._

_"I-Is that so?"_

_Now he was sweating bullets, what if she tells the staff and the others, he could get fired and Natsu could get expelled! But he heard a giggle from Juvia._

_"Juvia won't tell anybody else, Gray-sama!"_

_Oh great, so this girl will blackmail into dating him yeah right._

_"Juvia understands, and doesn't want to make Gray-sama sad. You can love Natsu-san and Juvia won't say a thing under one condition."_

_He was surprised, he was expecting another type of torture but this wasn't what he was expecting, but the condition he still had his doubts._

_"What condition?"_

_He said with a glare._

_Juvia smiled and giggled again._

_"Even if Gray-sama loves Natsu-san, Juvia still loves Gray-sama. Juvia knows this is a selfish request but this is all Juvia asks, be with Juvia for one week, spend time with Juvia for one week and after that Juvia won't bother Gray-sama and Natsu-san. Juvia promises."_

_He sighed and and reluctantly agreed._

And that's how he found out that Juvia knows every little thing about him, from what underwear did he wear and what clothes he would like, where he lived, what's his phone number and other things he wouldn't dare tell.

So he was forced to endure all the torture for a week.

He can't wait for this to be all over and tell his feelings to Natsu.

He, Gray Fullbuster, with a body of a god, with a greatly handsome face, is in love with a cute and stupid pink-haired idiot.

* * *

**Okay that was extra long to make up for the late updates.. **

**Guys I need a beta-reader, know that this story is unbeta-ed and I hope it isn't crappy.**

**I do hope you enjoyed!**

**And please wait for the next chapter!**

**Reviews keep me going!**


End file.
